


He Sees It

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian does a little thinking about what Justin knows.





	He Sees It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

He sees it.  
I think you know that.  
Everytime you think you locked away your real feelings for him.  
He sees it.  
Everytime those puppy-dog eyes catch yours and it melts what little   
heart you have.  
He sees it.  
Everytime you wonder if you could love him.  
If you want to.  
If you do.  
He sees it.  
Everytime you look away as soon as his eyes open or his head turns.  
He sees it.  
You think you save your sorry ass in time but you don't.  
And he sees it.  
Everytime that look flickers over your eyes, everytime you pretend it   
didn't.  
He sees it.  
Those twinkling baby-blues are piercing when they want to be.  
Even when they don't.  
He knows what he's doing to you.  
Can you feel him looking through you?  
Staring through you?  
At you?  
He can. When you do it.  
He feels it.  
He sees it.  
And you know it.  
When will he learn?  
When will he learn that as long as you look away, as long as you   
avoid his gaze, it doesn't matter what he sees?  
He'll never learn.  
That is one stubborn kid.  
Or maybe he's persistant.  
Maybe he's stupid?  
But you know better.  
He's a genius.  
He's brilliant.  
You know it.  
And he sees it.  
When will you learn?  
When will you learn that no matter how many times you look away, no   
matter how many times you hide your emotions, no matter how many   
times you lie about loving him, he'll always be there looking at you?  
Staring at you?  
Through you?  
He sees it.  
Sees you.  
And sometimes he'll look away.  
Because you need him to.  
And because he loves you.  
Sometimes he'll look away.  
From you.  
For you.  
He loves you.  
And I think you know that.  
You don't want to.  
But you do.  
And he loves it.  
Loves you.  
He always will.  
But what if it's the challenge he loves.  
You play hard to get like no one else.  
You answer all the probing, diqqing, exposing questions with other   
questions.  
Maybe he just wants you to answer him.  
Maybe.  
No.  
He loves you.  
And I think you know that.  
He sees all the answer/question you give him.  
He sees you little shield.  
Sees through it.  
Past it.  
To you.  
Through you.  
He sees it.  
And you love it, don't you?  
You love him to see you.  
He loves you to love it.  
Love him.  
He knows you love him.  
He knows you know that.  
He sees you pretend not to see him.  
He loves you to need him.  
And you *do* need him.  
He loves you to love him.  
He loves you.  
You see it.  
And he knows.  
He sees it.  
He sees the physical pain in your eyes when he leaves.  
He sees your face light up when he walks in the room.  
He sees it.  
And you hate it.  
He loves that.  
You hate that he loves that about you.  
But you love him.  
You love him.  
And he sees it.


End file.
